1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the management of information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention provide a system, method, and computer-readable medium for separating the purchase of digital assets from their fulfillment.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In recent years, it has become common for manufacturers to offer standardized configurations of these systems bundled with an operating system (OS) and a selection of software applications, digital content, and associated services. Some of these same manufacturers also offer purchasers the ability to order a system custom-configured to their specification. These custom-configured systems, which are often ordered on-line, allow the purchaser to select the OS of their choice along with a selection of software and other digital assets to meet their individual needs. In some cases, the manufacturer may preinstall the OS and the selected digital assets on the system prior to delivery. In addition, the system may be further personalized (e.g., desktop themes and colors, etc.) as a service to the customer.
However, such options and services are generally not available in a retail environment, where the purchased system is more likely to be a standard configuration and software applications and other digital assets (e.g., games, movies, etc.) are typically prepackaged. Furthermore, even large retailers may not have all of the digital assets desired by the customer, causing them to go to other retailers or on-line to complete their system purchase. Moreover, retailers typically do not have the ability to sell a digital asset at a physical point of sale and then electronically deliver the purchased asset to the purchaser at a later time. Regardless of whether the digital assets are available in physical or digital form, or from one or multiple retailers, the customer is still required to sequentially load, configure, and personalize each item, which is often time consuming, tedious, and error-prone.
As a result, both the system manufacturer and their retailer lose the opportunity to establish a mutually beneficial and enduring relationship with the customer. In view of the foregoing, there is a need for separating transactions at a system retailer's Point Of Sale, as well as those made After the Point Of Sale (APOS), for the purchase of digital assets from their fulfillment. Furthermore, there is also a need for securing a connection between on-line providers of digital assets to ensure that they are only fulfilled on the system involved in the original transaction.